


Retelling

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The Six Sages weren't always six. For a good while they were five, until one faithful day. It's been a long while though so the facts are a bit fuzzy in Zero's mind. She can figure it out though. It all started with a vampire attack on the elf village.





	Retelling

There was a cry  
in the town,  
in the village.  
Elves running  
and another cry.  
Yes.  
  
You were there too,  
they all were  
but none knew you  
not yet, not then.  
No.  
  
A shout, a warning  
from a friend  
not yet, not then,  
and you protested.  
You were there to help,  
only to help  
but their words  
cut deep,  
all but hers.  
'I think we can trust her!'  
  
No, no  
that's softening it.  
It is,  
you know it  
but you do it.  
'We can trust her.'  
Sharp, clear  
without hesitation  
because the wind?  
It never bows,  
not even to fear.  
Or logic  
ran the others,  
Illusion, ghost and more,  
because look!  
'Look at her  
she's a va-'  
  
A what?  
  
No.  
Let's stop right here.  
Let's go over it again.  
Yes.  
  
There was a cry,  
in the town,   
in the village.  
Elves running  
full of joy, alive.  
The evil cleared out,  
the monsters slain.  
Once there were five,  
now there stood six.  
And you,  
the newest,  
felt unsure  
and they of you.  
Save the one  
who always vouched,  
always for you,  
for their newest,  
their most trusted,  
most _human_ friend.  
'See, it's just like I said!  
They're not all bad.'  
  
They?  
  
No, no,  
let's go back.  
'See, it's just like I said!  
She's just moody.'  
Better. Much.  
She slapped you on the back  
and Grus frowned  
and Mooj cooed  
like a mother  
while Milest laughed  
and Almerius whined.  
That's how the facts line up,  
neat as can be.  
That's just how they add up.  
Just so, just right.  
Just.  
Human.  
  
**NO.**  
  
_yes?_


End file.
